Confrontation
by SVUAddict
Summary: Casey confronts Olivia shortly after she starts there about her coldness towards her. Mentioned FemFlesh.


Title: Confrontation

Author: SVUAddict

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the characters of Law and Order: SVU. I only own the story line.

Summery: Casey confronts Olivia shortly after she starts there about her coldness towards her. Mentioned FemFlesh.

A/N: This is a one-shot, but I can continue if I get the inspiration.

Olivia was the only one left in the bullpen as it was going on midnight and Olivia was still working on the various paperwork that she could do tomorrow. But she would rather work than go home to an empty apartment with empty memories of better days. She had not been the same since the one person she had ever loved 'died.' But that probably would have been easier to handle than what had actually happened. Her blonde lover had been placed in the witness protection program because someone wanted her dead. She was probably never going to see her again. And that hurt worse than if she had been killed.

"Can we talk Olivia?"

Olivia looked up from the same page she had been staring at for the past hour and found the one person she hated most in the world at that moment, Casey Novak. The woman who replaced her girlfriend. Olivia soon found herself liking the idea of going home or to a bar instead of staying in the presence of Casey Novak any longer. She stood up gathering some items on her desk after she pretended to check the time on the watch residing on her desk next to a picture of the SVU team. Her eyes lingered on her beautiful girlfriend who stood in the middle of her and Elliot while Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Huang stood around. But she didn't let herself dwell on the past for more than one second before she turned to face the red headed ADA.

"Look Casey I didn't realize how late it was and I really need to get home to go to bed," Olivia lied.

She made a beeline for the door but Casey blocked her exit and Olivia tried to think of a way to escape.

"Why do you hate me?" Casey asked bluntly.

A look of distress crossed Olivia's face for a split second but long enough for Casey to catch it. Olivia tried to babble out a half assed lie that would make Casey believe that she didn't hate her, but even she knew she was doing a horrible job at it.

"I'm not stupid Olivia. I know you all hate me because I replaced Alexandra, but I get a feeling you hate me even more than all of them and I want to know why," demanded Casey.

Olivia stood their unable to form a complete sentence. She had no idea she had been that obvious and that cruel to Casey. She had certainly not meant to be but than she reflected and realized she would have done it the same if it had been anyone else. She would have been like that even though she knew Alex would not have approved that kind of hatred and cruelty.

"It's not personal Casey," Olivia told her.

She tried once again in a futile attempt to move around the woman to get to the exit. Casey just kept moving in front of her. Finally Olivia gave up and went back over to her desk. She began to stare at the same page she had been staring at when Casey had interrupted her. She hoped that Casey would get the message she wasn't in the talking mood and leave. But Olivia never got what she wanted. Casey just sat down in the chair next to her desk and stared at her until she put the paper down and looked at her.

"Is there anything else I can do for you counselor?" Olivia asked coldly.

She expected Casey to leave because of her coldness but she didn't. She just continued to stare her right in the eyes as if she could see right through. The only person who had ever been able to do that was Alex. Elliot thought he could do it, but he couldn't find out half the things Alex could when he started into her chocolate brown eyes.

"It has to be personal or you wouldn't hate me so much. Is it because I replaced Alex?" Casey asked.

Olivia found herself glaring at Casey. She felt herself being backed into a corner with no way out. Anyone who truly knew Olivia knew that being backed into a corner was the one thing she feared. She was like a wild animal when she was backed into a corner. She struck back fiercely. But this time Olivia found herself turning her gaze from Casey and staring back down at the paper in front of her, but she was really staring at Alex out of the corner of her eye. She hoped and wished Casey would just leave her alone. She was grieving enough to have to discuss this with the resident ADA whom she hated for replacing Alex. No one but Elliot and Abbie knew about her and Alex's relationship. She didn't need Casey knowing as well.

"Is this because I'm not as good of a lawyer as Alex? I know I have big shoes to fill but why is that any reason to hate someone as passionately as you hate me? I know I'm not Alex and I never will be," Casey continued.

Olivia felt a surge of anger go through her. She wished Casey would have just left well alone and left her in peace but as Olivia's head whipped in Casey's direction she knew it was too late for the red headed ADA.

"That is not the reason. Why can't you just leave things alone," Olivia found herself yelling, "You would never understand."

She leaped to her feet and ran out of the squad before she slid down onto the floor leaning her head on the wall beside the door that led to the squad room. For the first time since 'the incident', the goodbye, and even the funeral she let the tears come to her eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks and her eyes were blurry from the tears. Once they started she couldn't get them to stop. Sobs escaped her and she didn't resist when Casey pulled her into a hug.

"I don't think I can live like this anymore," Olivia sobbed, "I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since… I'm afraid to go to my apartment. So many memories lye there and I just can't face them."

Casey forced Olivia to look her in the eyes when her sobs had quieted down. She had to find out what went wrong in Olivia's life so she could help her in anyway she could. But than it hit her why Olivia would hate her more than anyone else in the world.

"I'm so sorry," Casey apologized, "I should have realized this before why you would hate me so much for taking away Alex's job. I would do anything to bring her back for you."

Olivia smiled appreciatively not knowing why she had spent so much of her time hating her. She obviously knew why she had spent so much time hating her.

"I'm sorry I took it out on you," Olivia apologized and for the first time it was sincere.

"I would have acted the same way," Casey assured her.

Olivia smiled. Casey pulled her up to her feet. They both headed back into the squad room and in silence gathered their belongs. It wasn't until they were in the elevator heading down to the parking garage did Casey turn to Olivia.

"You can stay with me for a couple of days so you can get some rest," Casey suggested.

Olivia smiled in thanks. She nodded knowing that she needed to get out of the apartment were everything in it reminded her of her lost girlfriend.

"Thank you," whispered Olivia.

She wasn't used to thanking anyone or trusting anyone for that matter. After Alex's 'death' she had shut herself off from the world and all the people she loved. But she could tell because of what Olivia did tonight she may have a chance at moving on and opening herself once again.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know where I got the inspiration to write this but when I finished I knew I had something here. So please feed my starving writer hunger and review. I love reviews. I even have a dance for when I get a review. Thanks for reading this.

SVUAddict


End file.
